To recall the past
by piranha pk
Summary: Levy has a dream which comes more often. She findes out that this dream shows parts of her past, but ... to her, some parts of that dream can t be right. What she doesn t know is, that the recall of her past will arouse a power she isn t used to have. A power which gets exploited by a darck raven. Gajeel x Levy story, but NALU and GRUVIA are hinted. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note

Hay everyone ^^ I´m new here and this is my first fanfic. I´ve thought about this story for a very long time and wrote it in my notebook, but never had the guts to publish it. Well after nearly two years reading the stories on and all the incitements of my friend, I publish it now.  
I see I´m babbling too mutch so ... yeah ... english is my second language so if I have too mutch faults, bare with me please.

I DO NOT own Fairy tail nor the characters in this story! All belongs to Hiro Mashima! And I want him to make Gajeel x Levy CANON !

* * *

To recall the past

A little girl was running with tears in her eyes.

It was pitch black every where and she didn´t know where she was, when she suddenly saw a big

creature before her.

It was a big dragon with brown scales and yellow eyes.

She quickened her pace and ran after him but when she was only inches away from him, he

suddenly disappeared.

,, No ! Don´t leave me! " she pleaded and started crying.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a village. The buildings were burning and dark mages were attacking the citizens.

Two mages were standing before her and one of them hit her with a blast of magic, which made her fall on the ground.

Her body hurt and she was to scared to run away.

The two mages created a lance, which was pointed at her. They throw it and it shot at her direction.

The lance came near and near … and then …

,, NO " Levy shouted and sat up in her bed. She was sweating and panting heavily.

,, Damn it … why ? ... why am I dreaming this ? … " she asked herself.

She has this dream since she was a part of Fairy tail.

She was brought there when her village was attacked by a dark guild. Makarov told her that her parents got killed and that she was the only survival. She couldn´t remember anything! Nor the attack, neither her past.

The dream wasn´t helping at all !

At first she had that dream only once in a month but with the time she had it more often.

And now, after the grand magic games started, she had it every night.

Always dreaming of that dragon with those yellow eyes and brown scales, and then the incident with the dark mages.

She wakes up every time when the lance strikes her … or … is about to do it?

She heard someone knock on the door to her hotel room.

,, Levy ? Is everything ok ? Can I come in ? " she heard Lucy ask.

,, Y-yeah … come in ".

Lucy came in with a worried expression and her pajama still on.

Her room was next to Levys, so she was the only one who heard her.

,, Is everything ok ? I heard you sream " Lucy asked. Levy looked at her hands which were fisted onto her blanked.

,, I´m ok … it was … that dream again …". Levy had told Lucy about her dream. Of course. They were best friends after all !

But Lucy and master Makarov were the only one who knew about her dream due to the fact that she didn´t want to worry the others in Fairy tail.

,, You know … - Lucy started after a minute of silence – we should tell the master … maybe he can do something about it ?! " She suggested.

,, He already knows about the dream … " Levy told the master about the dream before. The master frowned at first and got silent for a moment only to tell her that the dreaming was related to her memories about the attack on her village.

But when she asked about the dragon Makarovs eyes went wide for a second and he told her that he doesn´t know about a dragon.

The way he spoke about the dragon made Levy skeptical but she didn´t think anything about it.

She was confused about the dragon part in the dream. No matter how much she tried, she couldn´t remember a dragon, let alone the attack from the dark guild Makarov told her.

,, Levy ? " Lucy brought her out of her thoughts and she snapped her eyes in Lucys direction.

,, Ah … sorry … I was thinking … " Levy said and noticed the concerned look from Lucy and decided to change the topic.

,, Hey, now that we are awake we can go and get us breakfast " she said with a bright smile.

Lucy looked at Levy and smiled as well. ,, Alright , lets go before Natsu and the other idiotic boys eat everything !" Lucy said and both of them laughed at the image of Natsu and Gray fighting about food and Erza who would scold them and eat all of the strawberry cake.

* * *

Autor´s note

Well thats the prolog for you ^^ I thought about publishing the whole story at once, but then I saw all the things I´ve written in my note book and ... seriously ! tiping all this in one day? no way ^^  
I´m trying to update as soon as I can ( promis won´t be lazy !) cous I´m not in Germany on my holidays and yeah internet is sometimes out of reach here xD.

AH! YEAH and review PLEASE *_*


	2. Chapter 2

Author´s note

NICE my first reviews *_* I feel like jumping around, but it´s 2 o´clock in the morning here so ... :D

As a thanks I´m updating the second chapter now ;D Just for my reviewers ^^

To inform you, up to chapter 4 there will be not mutch about the dream ( more fluff fillers with GALE ;D I LOVE THIS PAIRING *_* )

Like evryone knows , I don´t own the manga named Fairy tail nore the characters! They belong to Hiro Mashima.

Have fun :)

* * *

It was the fourth day of the grand magic games. Levy and the others where watching and cheering at the new Fairy tail group.

Levy felt bad that Lucy couldn´t join them.

After the last game she was badly injured. So everyone thought it would be better to let her rest.

She was glade that her friend felt much better, after Wendys treatment.

Levy couldn´t help but think back about her dream. Once in a while, something new gets added.

This time the dream didn´t began in a dark place, she was in a forest. That dragon was there too , as always, but like every time she would be back in this burning village with those two mages … ,,AAHH ! That´s so confusing ! " Levy thought and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

,, What´s wrong with me ?! It´s just a stupid dream!" She thought.

,, A stupid dream that reflects your past !" Her inner voice said, what made Levy frown. It was a fact, she couldn´t deny, but the dragon which would always appear at the beginning confused her the most.

Why did the dragon appear first?

,, Could it be that he was the one responsible for the death of her parents? " Levy thought, but shook it off. It didn´t fit ! Why would she run after a dragon that killed her parents?!

Levy decided to leave it be and focus back to the games.

Levy looked back at their group and was happy to see that Gajeel was wearing the headband he got from her before the games.

* * *

FLASH BACK

,,Hey Gajeel " Levy greeted him with a big smile on her face.

,, Yo shrimp" He replied and looked at her.

He was confused by the sudden mood change. Her smile was gone and she started looking nervously to her feed.

,, What´s up ? " He asked, which made her look up at him again.

,, I- I w-wanted t-to … wish you good luck for the games" Levy said stuttering.

,, Thanks, but I don´t need luck cause I´m going to kick the ass of that wanna be dragon-slayer, called Rogue gihi "Gajeel said and grinned statistically.

,, Gajeel ! Move your ass or we´re going to be late! " Gray shouted at him from the entrance.

,, Shut up stripper and put your god damn clothes on! " Gajeel shouted back, which was followed by a yelp and a ,, What the fuck?! " from Gray.

,, I gotta go little one. Se ya " Gajeel ruffled Levys hair and turned to leave.

,, W-wait ! " Levy said subdued and was about to follow him, when something fell from her to the ground.

Gajeel heard her and turned around. He looked at the headband on the ground.

Levy started blushing which made him grin. He understood for who this headband was because of its size which couldn´t fit Levys head.

,, Aaaah! What am I doing? He would never use a headband. Why should he?! Ohh I´m making a fool of myself! " Levy thought and was about to pick the headband up and just go away, but suddenly Gajeel bent down and took the headband before Levy could reach it.

,, H- huh?" Levy looked at him confused.

Gajeel smirked at her reaction and put the headband on.

,, W – what are you doing ? " Levy asked blankly which made Gajeels smirk even wider.

,, What ? Isn´t that thing for me? " he asked while pointing at the headband.

That made Levy blush once more in a deeper shade of red.

,, S- sure it is … f- for y- you … ".

Gajeel chuckled at that, ruffled her hair once more and walked away.

Levy just stood there, stunned. Before Gajeel was out of her view, he looked at her with a viced grin.

,, Thanks " He said and was gone.

Levy looked at wide eyed at the empty space with a smile forming on her lips.

FLASH BACK END

* * *

Most of the fights were over. Levy and the others were still giggling about the fight from Ichiya.

The last fight was Sabretooth vs. Fairy tail.

Everyone cheered for Natsu and Gajeel, even the spectators.

Fairy tail got more popular during the games and specially after the representation of the cruel antics of Sabretooth.

The fight began.

At first it didn´t look good for Natsu and Gajeel because they didn´t know about the fighting abilities of Stink and Roughe. The fight lasted till the time ended.

In the end Gajeel and Natsu used their secret techniques and won in the last second.

The whole guild was screaming in joy and so did the spectators.

Everyone was celebrating the victory of fairy tail which was the reason that most of them were already drunk.

It was normal that fights started, during the celebration. Everythin was like always! Natsu was challenging Gray on a surfing contest which ended also in a fight, Juvia was stalking Gray and everyone was laughing at them or joined the fight.

Everyone but Levy.

She went to the infirmary to visit Elfman and Lucy and report them about the events. Both were happy to hear the grate news. Elfman started shouting about how manly a victory is which made Levy and Lucy laugh.

Everyone was happy, but nobody knew about the bad things which were going to happen!

* * *

A/N

Haha well cliffhanger ^^  
Don´t worry I already have the next chapter and I´m tiping the fourth now ^^ I promissed to update soon didn´t I ;D  
But I want to finish tiping , to update constantly ^^, but when I look at all those pages of my noteboock O.O  
Whel ^^ leave a review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Yosh ! next chapter up ! I´m so fast maybe becouse I can´t sleep and need something to do :D

I`M HURRYING UP **dangerouslycrazy **just for you and the other reviewers ;D

Now there comes the tension O.o hihi...

Fairy tail and the characters belong to Hiro Mashima!

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The guards were making their daily walking through the prison cells, to make sure everything was the way it should be.

They reached the cells of the Raven tail mages and saw Flair in the first one , sitting in a corner and mumbling incoherent things.

The others tried to break out with their magic power, but it was useless. No one could break out of the cells because of the magical bars which neutralized every kind of magic which came in contact with them.

The guards reached Ivans cell and were shocked.

Ivan lay on the floor which was full of blood and wasn´t moving. One of them opened the cell to take a look at him ( when the prison cell is open, the bars lose their magic power ! ) which was a wrong move.

Ivan appeared suddenly behind them and knocked them out.

,, Idiots. Getting fooled by my illusion hehehe. Well they should have known that someone like me can´t be locked away for long. " He said and started going.

,, I will get my revenge, but first I have to find the one who can help me with it. Hahahaha..." He laughed madly and was gone.

* * *

Everyone from Fairy tail was happy. Nothing could stop them anymore.

It was the end of the day before last! They were in the first rang now and it was only one day of the games left. Lucy and Elfman were out of the infirmary since two days.

,, We can do this! We are in the first rang and after the games Fairy tail will be the way it was seven years ago." Lavy said in joy and everyone responded with a loud ,, AYE SIR ".

,, All this thanks to you Lu- chan and the great fight from Natsu and Gajeel." Levy said cheerfully.

,, Yeah Levy – chan and specially Gajeel right ?!" Lucy teased.

,, W- what ? What are you talking about Lu – chan ?" Levy said blushing.

,, I know where Gajeel got that headband Levy – chan. I saw it on your desk before." Lucy said which made Levy blush.

,, T- that was just .. " Levy started, but was cut off by Lucy ,, … a way to show your love to him?!" Lucy ended her sentence.

,, WHAT ? NO! Thats not true Lu-chan! AAH STOP TEASING ME !" Levy said and punched Lucy lightly on her arm.

,, Hahaha yeah yeah riiiiight Levy-chan. Just denie it, but we all know the truth!" Lucy said laughing.

,, What do we all know? " Asked suddenly a deep voice behind the two girls.

Levys eyes widened at the sight of the iron dragonslayer behind them.

,, Well Gajeel … you are the only one who is not aware of it!" Lucy said.

,, What da ya mean bunny girl?" Gajeel asked confused.

,, What I mean is that Levy - " Lucy was cut off by Levys hand over her mouth. ,, That I wished to join the games, but I think it was better without me " Levy ended Lucys sentence.

Gajeel looked a little suspicious, but grinned. ,, yeah little one. It´s better you didn´t join. You would have lost all the matches gihihi … " He said while patting Levys head which annoyed her.

,, Gajeel ! That´s not fair! I´ve lost my matches although I´m stronger than Levy ! " Lucys eyes widened when she realised what she said and looked at Levys hurt expression.

,, Ah NO Levy-chan! What I wanted to say is - "

,, No, it´s alright lu-chan! I´ve got it! I can´t change it. I was always the smal and weak one in the guild." Levy said with a forced smile, pushed her way through Gajeel and Lucy and walked away with a quick pace.

,, Oi ! Levy wait!" Gajeel tried to stop her , but she didn´t listen and went away.

,, Grate job idiot!" Lucy shouted at him.

,, Wait! You didn´t do anything better bunny – girl !" Gajeel shouted back.

Lucy just puffed her cheeks and ran after Levy.

Gajeel looked dumbfounded after them.

,, Girls are so fucking confusing " he said and earned a ,, You don´t say!" from Natsu and Gray.

* * *

,, Levy – chyn wait!" Lucy called after her.

Levy stopped and looked at her with teary eyes. ,, What ?! " Levy growled.

,, I didn´t mean it that way and I´m sure Gajeel was just joking with you, you know ?!" Lucy said with a small smile, but Levy frowned at that.

,, Please Levy-chan, don´t be angry anymore." Lucy pleaded.

Levys frown disappeared and was replaced by a sad look.

,, I´m not angry about what you said Lu-chan. " She started and looked down to the floor.

,, I´m irritated because the things you two said were true … I´m smal and weak! I´m no help for this guild, always in the way! I can´t even help or protect my nakama... " Tears flooded Levys eyes.

That´s not true Levy-chan! You -"

,, … Not true? NOT TRUE ?! **I** was the one in the hospital during the Phantom lord incident! **I** was the reason why Gajeel got injured from Laxus because he wanted to protect **ME**, **I couldn´t** fight with you when Laxus made everyone fight each other because of **MY** weakness **AND I** was the one who got caught first from the Grimore heart mages and Gajeel was the one, who had to save me **AGAIN **and **I** could neither fight with him nor help him!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

**,, I´M USELESS LU – CHAN ! " **Levy burst out and started sobbing.

,, Levy-chan … " Lucy said concerned and hugged her friend.

,, Ohh poor thing... " A voice said behind them.

Both of them turned around in shock and surprise.

,, Master Ivan! " Levy said with wide eyes.

,, But … you should be under arrest !… how ?..." Lucy said in shock.

,, Well. I was under arrest, but I found a way out to get my revenge from Fairy tail..." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN :D

Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Autor´s note

AAHH FINALY ! Internet went crazy and that damn ,,Log in " button didn´t want to show up -.- strange xD

´That´s why I´m updating now :P

Firy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima ! But I will torture him when there is no single pairing canon in the end of the manga! ( specially if not GALE * death glare * )

* * *

Shocking truth

,, You are not strong enough to defeat Fairy tail !" Levy said with a careful and low tone.

,, Well, that´s true … but … I´ve found someone who can be really useful for me..." Ivan replied.

Suddenly, a light appeared around Levy. The magic power was to strong for Levy to get out of it or use her own magic to escape.

,, LEVY - CHAN " Lucy shouted and tried to help her best friend, but got pushed away by a blast which made her crash into a wall with a yelp.

,, Lu … Cha... n ..." Levy said before she fell unconscious.

The magic power around her vanished and let her fall into Ivans arms.

,, It´s time for you to get your true power back!" He said to her and was about to go away when...

,, What the hell is going on here?" Natsu shouted as he ,Gajeel, Gray and Erza rushed to them.

,, Lucy!" Natsu said in shock and ran to the unconscious girl and scooped her up.

,, Bastard! What are you doing with Levy ?! " Gajeel shouted when he saw Ivan holding an unconscious Levy in his arms.

Gajeel got furious and was about to attack Ivan, but was stopped by Erza.

,, Wait! You can´t attack him! Not as long as he has Levy!" She said through gritted teeth.

,, That´s right my dear fairys! Now … if you would excuse me ..." Ivan said and ,again, a light appeared around him and Levy.

,,NO YOU ASSHOLE ! YOU´RE STAYING HERE ! " Gajeel shouted and started running, but Ivan vanished before he could reach them.

,,FUCK ! " He cried out and punched a wall which cracked.

,, We have to tell the master about it!" Erza said and told the others to follow her back.

* * *

,, He did WHAT? " Makarov asked in shock.

He didn´t expect that his son would get out of prison and now he got Levy which made the situation more terrible.

,, We were to late... when Natsu and Gajeel heard a scream we started running, but didn´t get there in time." Gray said while Juvia tried to comfort him.

,, That fucking bastard got Levy! Who knows what he is up to... damn it ! " Gajeel said and tried to keep himself from destroying something.

They were in the infirmary and waited for Lucy to wake up. Jet and Droy were drying in a corner and calling for Levy in unison.

Natsu was sitting beside Lucy, holding her hand and wearing a worried expression.

,, What should we do now master?" Erza asked.

Makarov thought for a moment and then looked to Lucy.

,, The only thing we can do now is waiting for Lucy to wake up and- " He when Natsu called Lucys name when she was waking up.

,, Levy … chan... what? … " Lucy said while waking up.

When she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the infirmary, she shot up and looked at everyone in surprise.

,, Wha – what happened ? … wait … Oh no ! … Levy ! … where is Levy ?!... d-don´t tell me … "

,, Unfortunately … Ivan got away and took Levy with him" Makarov said concerned.

,, Oh … no " Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes ,, he … that can´t be... " She trailed off with tears rolling down her cheeks.

,, Lucy, tell us what happened!" Erza said while Natsu tried to calm Lucy down.

,, E – everything happened so fast … Ivan came to us and said something about revenge … and that he found an other useful person for it … " Lucy started to cry harder. ,, T-then Levy got cought by a light … I tried to help her … but … " She trailed off and started sobbing onto Natsus chest while he hugged her and patted her back.

,, But … that´s strange. What use could Levy be for him? She is not a very strong mage and her best abilities are runes and languages." Erza said confused.

Lucy remembered suddenly something and got out of Natsus embrace.

,, I don´t know if it helps but … before I fell unconscious … Ivan said to Levy that it was time for her … to get her true power back... what does that have to mean? ..." Lucy said.

Makarovs expression became shocked and his eyes went wide.

,, He … wouldn´t ! … "

* * *

Levy woke up in an unfamiliar place.

When she tried to move, she was shocked as she realized that she was held on by tendrils.

They were all over her body , holding her above the ground.

It looked like she was crucified which made her remember the time she was crucified memory wasn´t pleasant.

,, Oh, already awake? " Ivan approached her and grinned sheepishly.

,, Aah … looks like you are the one whit bad luck, getting crucified again … don´t you?! " Ivan said sarcastically.

Levy frowned at that and gave him a death glare.

,, What is your goal?" She asked with a harsh tone which amused him.

,, Well … like I said before … I want revenge … and that´s why I need you Levy -chan " He said.

Levys eyes widened at that. He needed her? Seriously?

,, I won´t do a thing for someone as disgusting as you ! " She said angrily.

Ivan laughed at that which made Levy pissed.

,, Well Levy-chan you call me disgusting ?! Without even knowing me? That´s mean you know!"

,, You betrayed the master, your own father and even Laxus, your son! You put up an illusion just to reach your goal and tried to kill him!" She burst out.

,, Now … now, I didn´t want to KILL my son! Just teaching him a lesson!" Ivan replied.

,, Which you couldn´t because you were not strong enough and got beaten up by your own son … " Levy said with faked amusement.

,, SHUT UP YOU BAT ! " Ivan burst out in anger which made the tendrils grip more tight.

,, You´re saying this things to ME without even knowing ANYTHING ! You think your master is the best ? HUH?! You think he was always honest with you? NO HE WASN`T !" Ivan said in rage.

,, What are you talking about? Of course he is honest!" Levy replied and got a little confused.

Ivans angry expression became softer and he grinned at her.

,, Poor Levy-chan … of course he lies! … especially to you … "

,, W – what ?" Levy said in shock.

,, What the hell is he talking about ?!" Levy thought ,, Why would the master lie to me?!"

,, You still don´t know everything about your past, do you?" He asked her which made Levys eyes went wide.

,, Wha – wait! H-how do you know … " She stuttered.

,, Oh Levy-chan. I was the one brought you to Fairy tail before your grate master banned me!"

When Ivan saw Levys shocked face, he grinned and went on.

,, Yeah, belief it ! It´s the truth! I just want to give you your memories back and your true power … your magic power … as a dragonslayer ..."

,, WHAT THE … " Levy thought ,, Is he insane ? Me? A dragonslayer ?!"

,, It is the truth my dear! Master Makarov saw how strong you were and that only with the age of nine. He was afraid he couldn´t control you and locked your power and your memories away !"

Ivan said with faked sorrow.

,, I … can´t … belief … it …" Levy was never this confused before and didn´t know if she should belief him or not.

,, Don´t worry this tendrils are full of magic power and can help people, to get their memories back. I´t wont hurt … I think .. " Ivan said and whit that said, magic power came from the tendrils and flew into Levys body.

Levy was taken aback by surprise. She screamed in pain, from the force.

Her head hurt and then her eyelids got heavier and heavier.

Everything went black … and the memories came.

* * *

A/N

Muhahaha next cliffhanger :D I´m so evil ^^

So ... I think I shocked some of my readers now ^^ gihihi

The next chapter shows Levys past so you get to know what´s the matter finaly :D

Review PLEASE :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author´s note

Well this is the next chapter for you ;) and the longest till now O.O :D  
This chapter will explain everything about Levys past so you won´t be confused anymore :D

I just read the last reviews and wanted to say something to all my readers * clearing her throat xD *

Well I know that I´m ending my chapters with cliffhangers and as a reader I know how annoying it can be, sorry ! BUT ... if I wouldn´t use cliffhangers I would have to write the whole story at once ! That would take me some days O.O * looking at the pages of her noteboock* *sweat dropping* ^^

So, to updait faster I have to make cliffhangers and hey ... with my fast updaits it shouldn´t be that bad for you , is it? :D That´s it for now ^^

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the characters as well :P

* * *

The past

,, Mama , Papa , I´m going ok?! " a little blu haired girl waved at her parents.

,, Ok dear, but be careful ok! And don´t come home at night!" Her mother replied.

,, Ok mom, I promise " The girl said with a smile and went off.

,, I don´t think that anything will happen to her, as long as **he** is with her." Her father said to her mother.

,, I know! " She replied.

,, And she can use two different kinds of magic! That´s rare ! So I don´t think that she is one to worry for ." Her father said proudly and kissed his wife.

* * *

The little girl reached the forest and searched for her friend.

,, Hello ? Are you there? Hey! You didn´t say anything about playing hide and seek!" The girl said irritated and puffed her cheeks.

,, Oh really?" A deep voice said right behind her which made the girl jump in surprise and turn around to see the one she was searching for.

Before her stood a dragon with brown scales and yellow eyes which was laughing heavily at her surprised and shocked expression.

,, Hahaha, Oh Levy, didn´t I tell you to watch out and never put your guard down!?" The dragon said and stopped laughing.

,, I know, sorry, next time I won´t forget it!" Levy said and smiled up at the dragon.

,, Rockuo?" The girl called the dragon.

,, Yeah, what is it?" He replied.

,, You will never leave me, do you?" She asked him which made the dragon wide eyed, but his expression changed fast into a soft one.

,, I would never!" He replied which made the girl grin again.

,, So, no playing anymore! Let´s start with your training, as an earth dragonslayer!" Rockuo said seriously and Levy nodded at that.

* * *

,, Earth dragons roar !" Levy shouted and a gust of wind whit sand and sharp rock pieces was created.

Four big trees were knocked down and the blast was even strong enough to reach the dragon behind them which just used one of his wings with rock like scales to block it.

,, Good, you are improving! I´m impressed." Rockuo said with a wide grin. Levys dragon roar was not very big, but still very impressing for a nine years old girl.

Levy was exhausted from the long training and sat on the ground, sweating and panting heavily.

,, T-thanks *pant* I´ve *pant* trained hard!" She said proudly.

The dragon approached her and sat down beside her.

,, Still! You´re not strong enough to fight a s-class mage! Your fighting abilities are not good enough yet." He said which made the girl look down to the ground.

,, But" - the dragon continued – "for a nine years old and little girl – the last part annoied Levy which made her puff her cheeks – you are damn strong." Rockuo said with a wide smirkwhich showed his fangs.

,, Really?" Levy looked up at him.

,, You´re saying I´m a liar ?!"The dragon asked jokingly.

Levy smiled and hugged the dragon which made his expression soften with a gentle bent down and brushed with his cheek against her back to hug her back.

* * *

It was routine, Levy woke up, ate breakfast with her parents, studied her solid script magic with her father and went to Rockuo , in the forest, to train her dragonslayer magic and came back four hours later.

,, Am I and my parents the only one who know about you?" Levy asked the dragon.

,, Yeah, well … the only humans who know. " He replied.

,, Are there other dragons too?"

,, Of course there are!" He answered Levys question.

,, Really? Do they also have someone to teach dragonslayer magic?" She asked, eyes widened in excitement and curiosity.

The dragon rose a brow at her many questions.

,, well... there are three other dragons with their own students! Metalicana , my younger brother, Igneel and Grandine." The dragon answered and got an annoyed expression at the memory of Igneels student wit the pink hair color, who had a big mouth and always wanted to fight him and always got knocked out by him.

,, I will get stronger than them!" Levy said suddenly with confident.

Rockuo smirked at that which was replaced with a pensive face.

,, There is a way to become the strongest dragonslayer or better said the ultimate dragonslayer." He said and looked down to Levy.

Cold ,yellow eyes met warm, brown ones.

,, You and the other students are only **learning** dragon magic, but … if a dragon is ready to give all of his magic power and also his life to his student, the student will not only have the ability to use dragonslayer magic, but also **have** the power of the dragon which would make him stronger than any other dragonslayer." He explained to her which made her shocked.

,, Then … I don´t wanna be the strongest! I don´t want you to die!" She said with teary eyes.

The dragon smiled at that, but looked a little depressed.

* * *

The next weeks went normal, but one day as Levy came back from the forest …

,, W- what happened?" She asked in shock.

The whole village was set on fire! A dark guild had attacking it.

Levy rushed to her house. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her house was burning as well.

Two corpse were laying on the ground.

She couldn´t belief what she saw. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

,, M- mommy? D- daddy?" She fell to her knees and started sobbing.

,, Oh! Looks like we forgot one!" A voice said behind her.

,, Yeah she is very small, no surprise we forgot her!" A second voice said.

Levy turned around and saw two dark mages before her. One with brown and the other with green hair.

,, Lets finish this quick then." The one with brown hair said and rose his hand, which was engulfed by a green light ,to shoot at Levy.

Levy couldn´t understand what´s happening! She looked back at the corpse of her parents and her sadness was replaced by anger.

,, Die " The dark mage said and shouted a green magic ball at her. Levy looked up and took a deep breath.

,, Earth dragons … ROAR " she shouted. Her dragon roar took the two mages by surprise and made them fly backwards.

Those two stood up with some cuts on their bodies from the sharp rocks.

,, What the fuck was that?!" The one with green hair asked in shock.

,, That fucking brat … is a dragonslayer !?" The brown haired said in surprise.

The mages stood straight again and approached her.

,, You will pay for this brat!" The brown haired said and kicked Levy in the stomach which made her chuck and fall backward onto the ground.

The second mage shot a magic blast at her which made Levy scream in pain.

She couldn´t move! She was bruised, broken and desperate.

,, Lets finish this already!" The one with brown hair said and both mages rose their hands and created a giant lance.

,, Is this the end? " Levy though and waited for the impact.

The lance flow with full speed in her direction. She closed her eyes ... but the impact didn´t come.

She opened her eyes to see a big figure before her. It was Rockuo.

He was shielding her in the last minute and didn´t have the time to protect his non scaled skin.

He got the lance right through his chest which started bleeding heavily.

,, W – what ? Pockuo why did you …?" She trailed off , panic rising in her of the sighn of Rockuo coughing blood and collapse onto the floor.

,, Heh … didn´t … didn´t I tell you to be careful?" Rockuo said and looked at Levy.

,, I´m sorry! It´s my fault that your injured!" She cried out while rushing to him and tried to pull the lance out.

,, Levy … stop … it´s no use... " He said and hold her with one of his paws.

,, NO! I have to do something!" She said and struggled to get out of his grip.

,, No … Levy … listen! … do you … remember when … I told you about the ultimate dragonslayer?!" He asked and Levy nodded.

,, Good … because … it´s time for you to become one... "

Levy looked wide eyed at him in shock.

,, W-what ? NO … don´t say that! I don´t want you to die!" She burst out and started sobbing.

,, Levy!"

,, NO! *sniff* you … you told me *sniff* that … that you would never leave me! *sniff* and now … I … I´ve already lost my parents! *sniff* DON`T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried out.

,, Levy … I´m not leaving you alone! … when a human becomes an ultimate dragonslayer … his and the dragons soul become one … so I will always be with you... and … protect you with my magic … please … I don´t … have time left... " He said and started to cough blood again.

Levy nodded weakly and the dragon smiled at her.

,, Alright then … " Rockuo concentrated on his magic power and started to glow in a yellow light which engulfed Levy as well.

,, I … Rockuo … Earthdragon … give this human … Levy Mcgarden … my magic power and my soul … " When he said that he started to glow stronger and then became pure light.

,, Don´t cry Levy! … I will always be with you … " He said and drove into her.

On Levys neck appeared a smal mark, which looked like a brown dragon head.

,, HAH! We killed a dragon! We´re the best!" One of the dark mages shouted in joy.

,, Rockuo … no … " Levy mumbled in disbelieve, crying.

,, Now, lets finish her off already! She took us too much time!" The mage with brown hair said and they started approaching her.

,,NO!" Levy cried out, the mark on her neck glowing.

Magic surrounded her and her eyes were no longer the brown orbs, but yellow and with the pupil of a dragon. Strong magic waves came from her body.

,, What the hell is that?" One of the mages said in shock when both of them tried to keep themselves on their feet.

,, YOU WILL PAY!" Levy shouted and rushed in their direction.

,, Earth dragons fist" She punched the one with brown hair what made him flying backwards and crush into a building.

,, YOU DAMN-" The other one shouted, but was cut off when Levy punched him as well.

Both mages tried to stand up again, the other mages from the dark guild came to help them.

,, Earth dragons … " Levy took a deep breath. ,, ROAR"

This time the blast was TEN TIMES bigger then the last one. The dark mages screamed in pain and were blown away.

Every building was destroyed in its road. Most of the mages were dead, the rest was badly injured and couldn´t move.

Levy was too angry to realize her victory. Rockuos magic power was to mutch for her and she lost control over it.

Mages from Fairy tail came to help the inhabitants of the village, but no one of them had survived, Ivan leaded the group and saw Levy, attacking everyone, who came near her.

They had to stop her! She was going to destroy everything.

,, Hey little girl calm down! It´s over! No one will hurt you anymore ! " Ivan tried to calm her down´and approached her.

,, NO DON`T COME NEAR ME!" She shouted and started to attack him.

After a hour Ivan was able to trick her with his illusions and used a sleep magic against her and brought her to Fairy tail.

* * *

,, What happened?" Makarov asked and looked at a sleeping Levy.

,, The village was attacked by a dark guild! When we arrived the whole place was destroyed! Most of the dark mages were dead. The council is taking care of the rest." Ivan trailed of and looked at Levy ,, She is the only survivor."

,, I know her … Levy Mcgarden … her father was a solid script mage..."

,, She is a dragonslayer ." Ivan stated.

,, I know … as a close friend, her parents told me about it. So her magic got out of control?!.. Well it´s too dangerous for a nine years old kid to have such a power! It would be the best if she forgets about her dragon and the dragonslayer magic!" Makarove said and used his magic to lock her memories and magic away.

* * *

A/N

Haha not really a cliffhanger, yeah! xD  
Well I hope you liked it ^^

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author´s note

YEAY chapter finished ! :D * fingers burning from tiping* xD now I deserve a cookie ! * takes cookie out*

I would have updated sooner, but internet wasn´t working for 6 hours -.-

Well hope you will like it ^^

Fairy tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima and the characters to :P

* * *

Fighting on the wrong side

,, Rockuo … that´s … not fair! … " Levy mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks when she got her memories back. The tendrils were still holding her.

,, Yeah that´s true! Poor girl. It´s all Makarovs fault!" Ivan started to manipulate her with dark magic which went through her body from the tendrils.

,, It´s his fault that you couldn´t protect yourself and your teammates from Gajeels attack and got crucified! That you couldn´t fight with your friends, that your friends got injured to protect you and his fault that everyone is calling you weak!" Ivan said.

,, But … Gajeel … " Levy said, trying to hold on her last hope of sanity.

,, He was just using you Levy-chan! He became your partner for the s-class examine, only to be accepted by the other Fairy tail members, and which way is better then to ain the trust of the one he hurt the most?!"

,, T-that … can´t … be " levys eyes went wide in shock.

The dark magic was starting to overtake her.

,, It´s true my dear! He is not your friend. Hate him! Hate Makarov! Hate Fairy tail for ruining your life!" Ivan shouted and with that Levys dragon mark appeared on her neck again.

,, Hehehe … now it´s time to collect my allies and get my revenge." Ivan said with an evil smirk.

* * *

The mages of Fairy tail were gathered in a bar, thinking about a plan to rescue Levy.

,, Ya should have let me attack that bastard!" Gajeel growled at Erza.

,, No! You could have hurt Levy as well!" Erza countered with a frown.

,, I would have watched out! She would be here and save and wouldn´t be in the clutches of that bastard!" He said annoyed.

By the thought of what Ivan could do to Levy, Gajeel got more angered and desperate.

,, Damn it ! … If I had just shut my mouth and didn´t angered her … " Gajeel started and was cut off by Makarovs hand on his shoulder.

,, It´s not your fault my son!" He said and looked to Lucy. ,, It´s no ones fault!"

,, We should think of a way to find the location of Ivan and make a plan of how to attack and rescue Levy!" Natsu said serious. Everyone was looking wide eyed at him, Gajeel, Gray , Lucy and Erza sweat dropped.

,, What?" Natsu asked annoyed.

,, We didn´t think that someone like you could come up with something rational!" Gray answered.

,, OI! What the hell do you mean with, someone like ME?!" Natsu shouted at him.

,,I MEAN an ash brain like YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted back.

,, Who are you calling ash brain POPSICLE !"

,, POPSICLE ?!" Gray shouted in rage.

,, STOP IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Everyone turned to Gajeel and were surprised that it wasn´t , who tried to stop them.

,, The situation is serious and all you idiots can do is insulting each other!" Gajeel said and gave the other , who were still staring in shock , a ,, what the fuck are you looking at " shout which made them gulp and look away.

,, Ok , back to the topic!" Erza began.

,, Lets find out were Ivan is and- "

,, No need to my dear "

Everyone turned around in shock when they heard Ivans voice.

Before them stood a hologram of Ivan.

,, YOU" Gajeel burst out and stood abruptly which made his chair fall.

,, WHERE IS LEVY?" Gajeel shouted.

,, My, my Gajeel -chan calm down! She is doing well. Even better than before!" Ivan said smugly.

,, The fuck?" Gajeel said confused and angry.

,, Now! What do you want Ivan?" Makarov went in.

,, Revenge old man! But I want to show you that I´m not as bad as you all think. To keep innocent people from getting injured, I will give you the locations of my place, although our dear Gajeel – chan already knows it... " He said and looked at Gajeel , who glared at him.

,, There we will make everything clear, once and for all!" Ivan finished his sentence and with that the hologram was replaced by a map with a point on the location.

,, What do we do master? It could be a trap!" Erza said and broke the silence.

Makarov thought for a moment.

,, Well … the location is in an empty place near the desert. We have to expect that Ivan has many mages in his guild, so we should be prepared!" He said.

,, So we´re going?" Gray asked to which the master nodded.

,, YOSH! I`m all fired up!" Natsu said in anticipation.

* * *

,, Well they are coming! No one is allowed to show mercy towards them!" Ivan said and turned to his mages.

Ivan helped Kurohebi and the others to get out of their prison cells as well. They stood in front of the crowd.

,, I hope for you that you won´t disappoint me again!" Ivan warned them.

Flair sweat dropped nodded with the others.

,, Are you ready my dear?" Ivan asked a blue haired mage behind him.

She smiled ,, Of course!"

* * *

,, So, we´re here!" Gajeel stated. Ivan was right! As a spy , he had already known where Ivans guild was and led the others.

,, Lets do this!" Natsu shouted and started running.

Everyones jaw dropped at that blunt move.

,, That idiot always rushes everything!" Lucy said and everyone started running after him.

They opened the gates and went inside.

It was dark inside when suddenly the lights went on, revealing Ivan and over 100 other mages, who were spread every where.

,, Welcome Fairy tail mages. I assure you that you won´t get easy through this!" Ivan said.

,, Where is Levy-chan?!" Lucy asked him and received a wide smirk from Ivan.

Gajeel got pissed and rushed to him to give him a punch in the face.

,, Iron dragons club!" He said and aimed for Ivan.

,, Earth dragons fist!" He heard someone say and before he could reach Ivan, his iron club was hit away by a rocky one.

Gajeel was pushed away and looked surprised to the stranger.

,, A … dragonslayer? … " He stated in shock.

,, There are more of them?!" Lucy said, ignoring the questions from Natsu, if she knew something about his and the other dragons and the demand to challenge him.

Gajeel took a closer look at her.

She was smal, had long curvy hair which reached her elbows (A/N just like in the picture ,, Levy and Gajeel in 7 years" which can be found in devianart or google :D ) Her bangs were also long and on the right side of her face. She had eyes like his, but with a yellow color, she wore fighting clothes, a short armore which looked like it was made of hard, brown rocks. The armore covered her chest. It had one sleeve on her right side. She wore light brown, short trousers and black gloves like Gajeels, but instead of iron her wrists were covered by a rocky surface.

She had a tattoo on her neck which looked like the head of a dragon.

,, Who are you? … " Gajeel asked her which made the girl smirk.

,, Don´t tell me you were all worried about a person you don´t even recognize, when she stands before you!" Ivan said sarcastically.

Everyone was confused by that.

Gajeel sniffed the air and recognized the scent of a dragonslayer which was damn strong, but then he recognized a familiar scent which made him wide eyed.

,, That … can´t … be .." Gajeel mumbled in realization.

,, So you DID in fact what I thought! Although you know the risk?!" Makarov said in rage.

,, Master, I don´t understand! Who is that?" Erza asked.

,, This is … Levy" Makarov answered which made everyone gasp in shock.

,, Wha- how can that be?" Lucy asked.

,, It´s a long story! To make it short, she was teached her magic by a dragon like Natsu , Gajeel and Wendy. When her village was attacked by a dark guild, when she was nine, she lost controll of her magic power and killed most of the dark mages … "

,, WHAT! Your kidding right?!" Natsu interrupted Makarov.

,, eveb with dragonslayer magic I couldn´t defeat a whole guild with only nine years!" Natsu said in disbelief.

,, You might be right, but … she didn´t only get taught dragonslayer magic … " Makarov trailed off.

,, My dragon gave me all of his magic power and connected our souls!" Levy ended his sentence.

,, You … mean … " Natsu said in shock.

,, Yeah, I´ve got the ultimate dragonslayer!" Levy said.

,, I locked her memories and her magic power away!" Makarov continued.

,, YOU STOLE MY MEMORIES! " Levy burst out .

,, I´m sure the master had a good reason Levy-chan!" Lecy tried to calm her down.

,, GOOD REASONS?! How would you feel when someone would take your memories away without your permission?!" Levy shouted at her. Lucy didn´t know what to response on that and looked down.

,, Well I think it´s time to end it already, don´t you think father?" Ivan said and his mages started attacking them.

Everyone was fighting. Lucy, gray and Natsu were fighting Flair and the other two mages.

Lily transformed into his battle mode and fought on Erzas side.

,, IVAN! You went to far this time!" Makarov shouted at his son and approached him.

,, I don´t think so my dear father!" Ivan replied.

Makarov was rushing to Ivan when suddenly Levy stood before him.

,, Levy! Stop that! I´m not your enemy ! " Makarov said and took a step back.

,, Oh yeah? I don´t think so!" Levy replied with a frown.

,, You will pay for all the things I had to go through because of YOU making me weak and taking away my memories!" Levy said and approached him.

,, No Levy, wait!" Makarov said, but it was to late, he could feel the dark magic which controlled her.

Her hand was transforming into hard rock.

,, Earth dragons - "

,, Iron dragons club!" Gajeel interrupted and made Levy back away.

,, I will take care of her master ! You go and kick that bastards ass!" Gajeel said and pointed to Ivan.

Makarov nodded and went off.

,, You think you can handle me?!" Levy asked in disbeliefe.

,, Of course shorty!" Gajeel replied with a wide smirk, but in real he didn´t know what to do! He didn´t want to hurt her, but in such a situation he had no other choice.

,, _He was just using you Levy-chan_ … " She remembered what Ivan said.

,, _He became your partner in the s-class examine to be accepted from the guild_... "

,, Fuck off idiot or you will regret it!" Levy shouted at Gajeel.

,, I doupt that!" He said. ,, I think you´re still the little bookworm you were before!"

,, So he really thinks that I´m just a weakling!" Levy thought. ,, Ivan was right … "

Levy got pissed and her dragon mark started gloving.

Gajeel was taken aback by Levys speed when she approached him. ,, Earth dragons fist" She shouted and punched him right onto his chest.

He crashed through a wall and fell outside the building, into the sand.

,, Fuck , that hurt!" He cursed under his breath and started to get up. He looked at Levy, who followed him outside.

,, What ,surprised by my strength?" Levy asked mockingly.

,, Well , I have to admit that your strong!" Gajeel said and brushed the sand from his clothes.,, That mens I don´t have to go easy on you … "

Levy smirked and came into a fighting position. ,, Bring it on kurogane no Gajeel!"

* * *

A/N  
Ahh cookies taste soo good after hard work xD Well I´m not very good at writing fighting scenes, but I will do my best ;)  
And don´t forget to REVIEW :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author´s note

Puh finished chapter * wipe forehead* :D

I wanted to say something to the review from **Aralys **; well you´re right, the Levy we know from the manga would probably always ask for the reasons, but you have to consider that the Levy right now is controlled by Ivans dark magic, that´s why she doesn´t act rational , like she would usually do.  
Hope you understand and are not disapponted from me :)

Manga and characters belong to Hiro Mashima! :P

* * *

Confession

Gajeel looked at Levy who was already in a fighting position.

,, No backing down now huh?!" Gajeel thought. He new that he wouldn´t get out of this without a fight and he did never solve a problem without his fists ! But he still could try it with talking.

,, I thought you don´t like it when nakamas fight each other?!" Gajeel said.

He knew that the old Levy is still inside of the person before him.

The Levy he had known since he joined Fairy tail, the one he crucified on a tree, which still hounted his dreams and filled his heart with guilt, the one he got more and more attracted to, the person who was the first to forgive him , what surprised him.

The person who was before him right now wasn´t Levy anymore!

Her eyes were cold, not like the brown and warm eyes she used to have.

He had to get his Levy back!

,, Nakama?" Levy said, rising a brow.

,, What nakama?" Levy said smirking.

Gajeels eyes widened at that in shock.

,, We are not nakamas! You´re talking about nakamas after all you did?"

,, Wha – What are you talking about?!" Gajeel asked confused.

,, We were never nakamas Gajeel! " Levys smirk was gone and she became serious.

,, You just used me to be accepted in the guild!"

,, What the fuck are ya talking about?" Gajeel cut in.

,, You never saw me as a nakama! I was just a weak and naiv girl you could use for your goal!"

Levy said in rage.

By every sentence from Levy, Gajeel got angrier.

,, And I was so stupid to belief your lie! That we could be or even were nakama and- "

,, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gajeel shouted at her and cut her off.

,, What ? Angry I found out the truth?!" Levy said grinning.

,, NO! Angry that I have to listen to all this SHIT!" Gajeel replied in rage.

Levys grin vanished and she frowned at him.

,, Who told you that? Ivan?! He is a fucking liar! Don´t ya get that he is just using you?!" Gajeel asked her.

,, Who knows! He was the one, who gave me my memories back! The only liars I know are Makarov and the person before me!" Levy replied.

,, He had a god damn reason to lock your magic away!"

,, FUCK THOSE REASONS!" Levy shouted.

,, Earth dragons ROAR"

,, The fuck?" Gajeel was taken aback by the size of her blast. He used his own roar to block it, but his was smaller and got swallowed by hers.

His roar was able to weaken hers, but not enough.

Gajeel screamed in pain when it hit him and was sent flying. Luckily he had used his iron scales to protect himself in the last minute, but still had a few cuts on his body.

,, Fuck! What kind of rocks are thay! Although my roar weakened her it was still that fucking strong!?" Gajeel thought in awe.

,, You´re always talking about reasons..." Levys voice took Gajeel out of his thoughts.

He looked up at her.

,, How would YOU feel if someone takes your memories from Matalicana hm? All the times you spend with him and the magic he taught you?!" – Levy started approaching him slowly - ,, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL WHEN THE MEMORIES OF YOUR ONLY PARENT ARE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" She burst out, tears forming in her eyes.

,, The memories of someone who gave his own life to protect you from the attack of dark mages..." She trailed off. Her tears weren´t falling because she didn´t want Gajeel to see her cry.

Didn´t want to show weakness in front of the enemy.

That´s when Gajeel understood.

It was not only the anger and the manipulation from Ivans dark magic which made her like this.

She was broken! Sad about the loos of her memories of someone important who gave his life for her and should be always in her mind.

Gajeel felt bad for her.

His dragon disappeared, but hers, her dragon died. She would never be able to see it again!

,, Levy … listen!"

,, NO I DON´T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE LIES!" She shouted.

With that she tried to attack him again.

Gajeel had no other choice! He had to fight!

He stood up and approached her with full speed.

,, Earth dragons fist!"

,, Iron dragons club!" Both shouted in unison.

Their hits collided and both of them were pushed away by the pressure.

,, Iron dragons roar" The blast was reaching her, but , to Gajeels shock, she didn´t move an inch to dodge it.

And then it hit her.

Gajeel looked wide eyed at the dust which was created from the collision.

,, SHIT! LEVY!" He called for her in panic.

Suddenly a big rock collided with his chest and knocked the breath out of him.

The dust cleared, revealing a ,in rock scales covered, Levy.

,, Wha -" Gajeel didn´t know what to say to THAT.

,, Did you think you are the only one who cane use dragon scales to protect himself?!" Levy said grinning at Gajeel expression.

,, Lets finish this alrea- " She was cut off by a pain in her right arm. The scales started to crack.

,, What?" She said surprised.

,, Gihi … you may be the ultimate dragonslayer, but you´re not invulnerable!" Gajeel said bold.

Levy gritted her teeth in rage.

,, Earth dragons claws" Lavys scales turned into needles which where shot in Gajeels direction.

Gajeel covers himself in iron scales. ,, Iron dragons lance: Demon logs!" Gajeel shouted and his right arm transforms into a large spearhead from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards Levy and blocking the needles.

At the same time her needles collidet with him , his steel spears collidet with her.

Both of them stood up again and went on fighting.

They fought for nearly two hours.

Gajeel was full with bruises and cuts, sweating and panting heavily.

Levy was exhausted too, although she was the one with stronger attacks, but her stamina was still on a limit.

She had bruises and cuts as well.

,, I hate you ! I hate you all! You were always thinking of me as a weakling, never taking me serious." Levy said with a tired tone.

,, That´s … not true!" Gajeel said panting. ,, I … never thought … that you´re a weakling!" Gajeel said and tried to stand up straight.

,, STOP IT! Why are you still lying to me!? YOU were the one who told me to get stronger if I wanted your attention!" Levy burst out.

,, I said that … so you would train harder to become confident!" Gajeel replied and started approaching her slowly.

,, No … that - "

,, Is the truth Levy!" Gajeel cut in.

,, You were just using me to be accepted in the guild! That´s why you wanted to be my partner!"She said in a low tone, unsure.

,, That´s not true! I never cared about what the other idiots in Fairy tail think about me! I came to the guild with the knowledge that no one would accept me!" Gajeel said while nearing her

,, The only one I wanted to repay and be forgiven … was you" Gajeel said and was now only five meters away from her.

,, No … t-that can´t … be... " Levy got confused and clutched her head. The dark magic was forcing her not to belief him, but an other part wanted to. The part which still attracted by the dragonslayer.

Her scales disappeared.

,, Wha – what´s wrong? … I -I don´t know what to belief anymore! … you … you never liked me... " She trailed off.

,, That´s not true Levy … I … " Gajeel tried to say, but stopped. He had difficulties to say the word he wanted to say. He never showed his feelings to anyone and the word he wanted to say even disgusted him , the time he was in Phantom lord.

,, NO don´t say it! Don´t come near me!" Levy shouted. She was confused, that made her panic.

The dark magic inside her was weakened because of Gajeels words.

Gajeel was now in front of her and reached for her with his hand.

Levy got alarmed by that and covered herself in rock scales again, for protection.

He got a gentle smile at her reaction and cupped her cheek with his right hand and pulled her closer with his left arm around her waist.

,, Please … d-don´t … " Levy trailed off, surprised when Gajeel hugged her.

,, I love you, Levy !"

Her eyes widened at that, becoming the brown and warm orbs they used to be. Her scales vanished and this time she let her tears fall.

,, That -" Levy was cut off when Gajeel pressed his lips onto hers, holding her tight.

Levys eyes widened at that, eventually giving in and kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck.

The rest of the dark magic vanished.

After some minutes they broke the kiss to breath.

She blushed and Gajeel had a wide grin on his face.

,, You´re talking to mutch!" He said as to reason his kiss.

Levy smiled at his sentence.

In the next moment her body started glowing what confused both of them.

Her body started to change back. Her hair got shorter and her clothes changed into the orange dress she wore before.

After that she felt suddenly weak and started to fall forward.

She would have hit the ground, if Gajeel didn´t catch her in time.

,, OI! Levy! Whats wrong?" Gajeel asked in panic.

,, Don´t worry boy!" A voice said.

The yellow light left her body and became the shape of a big creature.

A brown dragon appeared before them.

,, What the... " Gajeel said in shock.

* * *

A/N

Well hope the fighting scene was ok for you ^^

Don´t worry I will updait as soon as I can ( afraid of a sertain Medley Nightfallen ) HAHA just joking ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Author´s note

Hay ^^ well here is the next chapter as promissed :)  
For those who didnt recognize it, I´m trirying to update daily so you won´t have to wait too long because I know , as a reader, how it is to wait a long time for an update -.- ( still waiting for the update from holliday staiers and ironical sweet :'( ) :P

specially because of the cliffhanger from this chapter , that makes me sure some of you will kill me for it ...

**Inner** **voice** : Don´t make spoilers !

**Me** : That´s not a spoiler ! I´m trying to save my ass!

Fairy tal belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Victory

Gajeel was stunned and looked wide eyed at the dragon.

,, What the ..."

,, Calm down Gajeel shish... you´re acting like you´ve never seen a dragon before." The dragon said.

,, Wha- how do ya now my name?!" Gajeel asked, surprised.

The dragon looked at him for a moment.

,, You don´t remember?!" He asked Gajeel who responded with a confused look which made the dragon sigh.

,, Well … I visited Metalicana once and saw you... "

* * *

FLASH BACK

Matalicana and Gajeel were training in a forest near Oak town.

,, Yo" Rockuo greeted Metalicana when he approached them.

,, What the hell are you doing here?" Metalicana responded and earned a hit from the tail of the other dragon.

,, Is that a way to greet his big brother !?" He scolded him.

,, No need to hit me!"

,, If you don´t want me to hit you then stop being rude!" Rockuo said and gave his brother a warning look when he wanted to say something.

,, Well I just wanted to make a short stop and look how you´re doing. I´ve heard you´re teaching a human Dragon - Slayer magic!?" Rockuo said and looked at the boy who was approaching them.

He had short spiky hair which was black, but what surprised him about the boy were his eyes.

They were like dragon eyes with a red color.

,, Hey Metalicana! I can use the dragons roar now... who is that ugly guy?!" Gajeel asked and earned a hit from Rockuo as well.

,, OW! HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" He burs out rubbing his head.

,, Don´t be so rude boy! Seriously , you found a human who matches with your personality Metalicana." Rockuo said annoyed and a little amused.

,, Well I do what I can." Metalicana replied with a smirk.

After some times talking and some more hits from Rockuo for Gajeel and Metalicana because of their rudeness, Rockuo prepared to leave.

,, Well have fun with Gajeel then, little bro. And teach him some manners!" Rockuo said.

,, Yeah, yeah I know! I will think about it. Now go back and play with your little shrimp!" Metalicana replied chuckling.

,, Stop calling her that! Her name is Levy!" Rockuo corrected him.

,, Whatever. OW!" Metalicana said and got another hit.

,, Well see ya then!"

,, Yeah bye !" Metalicana said and with that Rockuo sprad his wings and flow away.

,, What a jerk!" Gajeel said while rubbing his head from the last hits.

FLASH BACK END

* * *

Gajeel sat on the ground with an unconscious Levy on his lap.

,, You´re still a jerk!" Gajeel mumbled , what was not unnoticed by the dragon and earned a hit from his tail.

,, OI! That was not necessary!" Gajeel shouted at him, what woke Levy up.

She looked wide eyed at the dragon, tears forming in her eyes.

,, Rock … uo ?!" She said with a shaky voice.

,, Hey my dear." The dragon said with a gentle smile.

She tried to stand up, but fell back into Gajeels arms.

,, OI! Don´t rush it!" Gajeel commanded which made Rockuo grin.

,, He is right Levy! You didn´t use your dragon-slayer magic for a long time! That´s why your body is not used to such a strong magic power, yet." Rockuo explained.

,, But don´t worry. If you train enough you can use your magic properly!"

,, Rockuo … I´m sorry ..." Levy trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks.

,, What are you sorry for?" The dragon asked.

,, I´ve forgot you … after all you did for me... you were no part of my life anymore... " Levy said and covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

Gajeel looked at her pitiful, his grip on her tightening.

,, Don´t cry Levy! It´s not your fault! I should have known that such an amount of magic power is too much for a nine years old girl." Rockuo said and looked at her in concern and guild.

,, My life was ending and I had to do something to protect you. If someone has to apologize than it´s me... " The dragon trailed off.

Levy took her hands away from her face, got out of Gajeels grip, stood up, a little shaky, and went to the Dragon.

He bent his head down, so Levy could hug his muzzle like she did when she was a kid and rubbed her cheek on it.

,, You did your best! You don´t have to be sorry! You did so much for me that I can never repay!" She said, her tears starting to wet his muzzle.

,, Silly girl! You repay me with your happiness. All the time after the incident with the dark guild, I was always with you and watched over you. You were happy and found new friends … that was all I ever wanted." He looked at Gajeel with the corner of his eye and got out of Levys hug.

,, Although there were some things I didn´t like to see … " He trailed off.

Gajeel looked away in shame. It was clear what the dragon meant.

He was talking about the time when he crucified Levy to a tree when he was a part of Phantom lord.

He frowned at the memory a feeling of guild rushing through him.

,, You did wrong things boy. I can understand it! It was bad luck that after Metalicana left you, you endet up in a bad community, But thanks god you have changed." Rockuo went on and smiled at him.

Gajeel looked at him wide eyed in surprise.

Now it was clear how Levy got such a forgiving and kind person.

,, Since her memories and her power were locked away, I couldn´t protect her ... but you did." The dragon said and then looked at Levy. He started glowing which was not unknown by her, so she knew what this meant.

,, Rockuo!" She shouted.

,, It´s ok Levy! I will always be with you and lend you my power." He said and then looked back at Gajeel.

,, Take care of her furthermore , would you?!"

,, Always!" Was Gajeels reply as he stood up and approached them, standing behind Levy.

,, Good " Rockuo said, turning back into pure magic and went back into Levy.

She stumbled at that and was held onto her shoulders by Gajeel.

,, You ok?" He asked her.

,, Yeah … I think" Levy said and put one hand over his and looked up to him.

,, Thank you" she said with a small smile on her face, what made Gajeel blush a little.

,, I didn´t do anything!" He replied gruff and averted her gaze.

,, You brought me back from the darkness. " She said and turned to look at him properly.

Gajeel looked at her again, surprised.

Red eyes met brown. His expression softened and he chuckled, which made Levy confused.

,, You saved me first! … " He started which made Levys eyes widen.

,, I was always alone. Never trusted someone ... when I came to Fairy tail no one liked me and I didn´t care … I avoided them and they did the same." At that, Levy looked at him pitiful.

,, Then you came! You were the first one who forgave me." He said and pushed a strand away from her face.

,, I was surprised … you were tha last one I thought who would talk to me … after all I did to you ..." He trailed off.

,, The past is the past!" Levy said and caressed his cheek.

,, If you hadn´t done this. Someone else would have … the fight with Phantom lord would have started anyway … " She said and put two fingers on Gajeels lips to prevent him from objecting.

,, But! If you weren´t the one, we would have never met ! And wouldn´t stand here right now!" She said and took her fingers away.

Gajeels eyes went wide at that.

He never saw it this way and he had to admit that she was right! He would have never met her and would have been alone.

,, Damn straight shrimp!" He said with a smirk which made Levy smile as well.

Both of them made their way back into the dark guild.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy stood there wide eyed.

Everyone was badly injured and some unconscious! Although Ivans dark mages were defeated as well.

Natsu, Lucy and the others of their team were bruised and help captive by Ivans shikigamis.

Makarov was fighting Ivan, but to Levys dismay, their master didn´t look good. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body in contrast to Ivan, who only got some cuts, but was not even a bit exhausted.

Levy looked at Gajeel. He was nearly out of magic and exhausted from their fight before. She didn´t know if she could fight because of the fact that she used too much of her dragon power.

Suddenly Makarov concentrated all of his magic and a golden light appeared in his hands.

,, He is using Fairy Law !" Levy recognized in awe. She knew that this attack was definitely strong enough to defeat Ivan.

She looked at Gajeel and pointed to Natsu and the others. He nodded and went with her to them , to rescue them.

Gajeel got Natsu and Gray out of the Shikigamis and laid their unconscious bodies beside Lucy, who was rescued by Levy.

When Levy went to Erza to help her as well, she heard a scream and turned back to Makarov and Ivan.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

Before Makarov could use Fairy Law. Ivan used his Shikigamis and shot them right through Makarovs right shoulder.

Makarov coughed blood and fell to the floor, defeated by his son.

Levy covered her mouth with her hands in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn´t belief this! Their master was defeated!? Natsu and the others were unconscious and Gajeel couldn´t fight.

Ivan laughed madly at his victory, but when he heard a sobbing tone he turned to Levy who turned around and tried to get Erza out.

,, Ohh , so you transformed back huh?" Ivan said and shot his Shikigami Torrent at her.

,, LEVY! Watch out!" Gajeel shouted and jumped in front of her. The torrent hit him and send him flying into a wall. Gajeel fell to the floor and didn´t move anymore.

,, NO!" Levy cried out and wanted to go and help him, but was caught by Ivans Shikigamis.

,, What happened? You shouldn´t help him! He is not worth it !" Ivan said, grinning.

,, Your guild is defeated! Why don´t you join me?! I can help you to become the ultimate dragon – slayer again!"

,, No I won´t help you, you bastard! I would rather die!" Levy shouted at him.

,, Well as you wish … what a waste though." Ivan said and shouted a bunch of Shikigamis in the form of a sword at her.

Levy closed her eyes in fear.

,, Don´t worry!" a familiar voice said.

The Shikigamis collided with Levy crated a big dust cloud.

,, Hahahaha finally ! Fairy tail is defeated! All members are down!" Ivan shouted and laughed madly.

When the dust cleared Ivan recognized that someone was still standing, to his shock.

Levy was back into her dragon-slayer form and covered by rock scales.

,, Wha … That can´t be!" Ivan mumbled.

,, Levy! I will help you with your dragon-slayer magic, so your body won´t get overworked, but you still have to restrain a bit! We don´t have enough power left! And you now that it will cost your life, if you use all of your magic!" Rockuos voice said.

,, Yes ! Thank you" Levy said and approached Ivan.

,, Damn it!" Ivan shouted and shot his Shikigamis at her again.

,, Rock dragons wings " Levy said and a sandstorm was created which knocked the Shikigamis down.

But this one attack took much of her magic which made her struggle a bit to stay on her feet.

Ivan noticed that and used an illusion of himself to distract her.

When his illusion attacked her from the front, Levy used her rock fists to punch it, but it vanished.

Levy screamed in pain when Ivan attacked her from behind and made her collide with a wall.

,, HA! Thought you could defeat me that easily ?!" Ivan said smirking.

Levy tried to stand up again.

,, Damn it! I don´t have magic left …" Levy realized and frowned.

,, Give up Levy-chan! It´s over!" Ivan said while approaching her.

,, No … I can´t lose! … I … have to … help … my nakama!" Levy said and stood a little shaky on her feet.

,, You won´t win! … I told you … you … can´t defeat Fairy tail!" Levy shouted the last part.

Ivan got angry and started rushing to her to make his final attack.

,, Rockuo … help me … let me all of your power … " Levy said.

,, But … Levy!" Rockuo started.

,, Please , If I don´t do something , than it will be over!" She said and took a deep breath.

,, What?" Ivan looked in awe , when he saw a big dragon appear behind Levy, whose chest was growing as he took a deep breath as well.

,, Rock dargons... " They concentrated all of the magic that was left in them. ,, ROAR" Levy shouted and a gigantic blast was sent in Ivans direction.

He screamed in pain when it hit him and was thrown aback. He was defeated.

Gajeel and the others were conscious again and stood up. Gray, Erza and Wendy ran to the master and Wendy used a bit of her magic to heal him.

Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy went to Levy.

,, We … did … it ..." Levy said and fainted. Gajeel rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

,, Levy! OI! LEVY!" He shouted and shook her, but she didn´t respond.

,, Gajeel … " Was her last thought.

* * *

A/N

Well ... please don´t kill me I promis to update tomorrow! * takes her things and runs off*

And don´t forget to REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Author´s note

I read my last chapters and rcognized that I made some mistakes with the names and then was like O.O WTF?! For example instead of Flare I wrot Flair O.O -.-

Well this might be the last chapter of the story * cry *

I hope you liked my fanfic , although I had gramar fails :P :D

I would like to thank my reviewers

**Medley Nightfallen ( you are great ;D ) **

**Aralys ( For your good idea ) **

**chill27**

**FairyVampire-chan**

**Levina**

**Lost Canvas**

**dangerouslycrazy**

And Fairy tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima and I will torture him when Gajeel and Natsu lose against Sting and Rouge !

* * *

Happy ending

Levy opened her eyes and looked at a white ceiling.

,, Where … am I ?" She turned her head and saw Lucy, sitting in a chair beside her bed and head on her it. She was asleep.

,, I´m in the infirmary " Levy recognized.

Lucy started stirring and rose her head. She looked a moment with clouded eyes which went suddenly wide , when she recognized Levy.

,, Levy – chan!" Lucy shouted and hugged her.

,, Are you ok? Does anything hurt? " Lucy asked.

,, Lu- Lu-chan … I … can´t … breath..." Levy said.

,, Oh, sorry ! Hehe … It overtook me … " Lucy said, laughing embarrassed and released Levy from her tight embrace.

,, So … how do you feel?" Lucy asked again.

,, Well … my head hurts, but generally I feel fine." Levy said smiling.

Suddenly Lucy slapped her on her arm.

,, Ow ! What was that for Lu-chan!?" Levy asked and was shocked when she saw tears in Lucys eyes.

,, Lu-chan wha..."

,, Don´t scare me like that again, you understand!" Lucy said tears starting to fall. ,, We were all worried about you. You suddenly fainted and didn´t wake up again and then Porlyusica

said that you were out of magic! She said she couldn´t do anything for you and we have to wait and hope for the best."

,, Oh … I´m sorry Lu-chan … " Levy said and hugged Lucy, trying to comfort her.

,, How long did I sleep?" Levy asked in the end.

,, Only a day ! You didn´t miss much. The grand magic games were paused for one day because of our conditions, so we could participate the next day." Lucy informed her.

,, So the others are out for the games now … " Levy noticed and Lucy nodded to that.

,, Then lets go and cheer for them … " Levy said and tried to get out of the bed, but landed face first on the floor with a loud ,, UFF".

,, Levy-chan, you ok?" Lucy shrieked, rushed to her and sat her on the bed.

,, Y-yeah … I think hehe … " Levy replied with a red nose.

,, You can´t just jump out of bed when you were nearly dead and unconscious for a whole day!" Lucy said giggling.

,, Then I should stay here for a while … " Levy said giggling as well.

After some hours the other fairy tail mages came into the infirmary and reported about their victory against the other guilds which was soon celebrated.

The games were over and Fairy tail became the number one guild again. They got their old building back and new mages joined their guild.

Even Sting and Rouge thought about joining Fairy tail which didn´t please Natsu and Gajeel.

Everything was back the way it was seven years ago.

* * *

,, Gajeel " No response. ,, Ga. jee. l. !" Levy tried to get the attention of the dragon-slayer unsuccessfully.

They were walking to the Guild together with some distance because of Gajeel, who quickened his pace, annoyed.

,, Oh come on, are you still angry at me?" Levy wined while trying to catch up with the dragon-slayer.

The only reply she got from him was a ,,Tch" which frustrated her.

She jumped in front of him so he couldn´t pass.

,, Shrimp ! Stop that shit!" Gajeel said annoyed. Every time he wanted to walk away, she would block him.

,, Gajeel ! Seriously ?! Why are you angry at me?" Levy asked which made Gajeel narrow his eyes.

,, I thought ya were fucking dying back there! And now ya´re jumping around like nothing happened!" Gajeel shouted at her.

Levys eyes widened at that and then her expression softened.

,, Ohhh was someone worried?!" Levy said mockingly which made Gajeel blush a little.

,, I ain´t … I … shit … shut up bookworm!" Gajeel burst out embarrassed which made Levy laugh.

,, Hehehe … For someone who confessed first , you´re very denial" Levy said still giggling a little.

,, The hell ya´re talking about?!"

,, The things you said when we were fighting " Levy replied with a knowing smile.,, I would like to hear it again" Levy said with puppy dog eyes.

,, I won´t say such shit!" Gajeel replied gruff which made Levy puff her cheeks.

For Gajeel it was bad enough that he confessed to her anyway and he was sure as hell he wouldn´t do that again.

,, Don´t look at me like that shrimp! I won´t say it and that´s final!" He said and crossed his arms.

Levy frowned and thought for a moment and then started smiling.

,, I will tell you one thing then … " Levy began to say and entangled his neck with her arms, her face coming near to his slowly.

Gajeel gulped at that and when he noticed that her lips were only inches away from his, he had to bite back a smirk.

Then she stopped when her lips were only an inch away from his, to Gajeels disappointment.

,, You won´t get a kiss until you tell me … " She said with an evil smile.

,, That´s a dirty move shrimp!" Gajeel said frustrated at her stubbornness.

,, Your choice … " Levy sang and turned around to go.

Gajeel cursed under his breath and took a hold on Levys wrist to stop her.

He turned her around and had a firm grip on her arms.

,, Alright! I fucking love ya, happy now?! I won´t say it again!" He burst out.

Levy grinned wickedly, but before she could say something to that, Gajeel crashed his lips onto hers.

She responded after a second of surprise. They kissed for two minutes and broke apart. Both had a smile on their faces, although Gajeels was more smirking after he saw Levys flushed face.

,, W- we should go to the guild now!" Levy said eventually. Gajeel nodded and continued their walk to the guild.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Grand magic games. The guild got more and more missions to do and they were celebrating and fighting like always.

,, Levy! I want you to fight me!" Natsu shouted .

,, Natsu !" Lecy said in a warning tone. ,, Can´t you see that we are busy right now!?" She said.

Lucy and Levy were sitting at the bar, talking about the games and the big changes.

,, Come on Luuuucy … " Natsu pouted at his girlfriend.

Yes ! Natsu and Lucy were in a relationship!

They hided their feelings from each other until Sting started to flirt with Lucy, which made Natsu furious.

When he told Sting that he shouldn´t touch his girl, Lucy blushed and after that Natsu confessed to her.

They were not the only new couple !

Juvia and Gray were together as well!

Gray grew frustrated at Lyons attempts in winning Juvia over.

One day he took her hand and dragged her away from him, which confused Juvia.

She forced him to tell her what he wanted and what his feelings were for her. So he took hold on her chin and kissed her which made her faint after.

,, Natsu, I can´t fight you now! I still have to train, so my body gets used to my dragon magic!" Levy said softly.

,, See Natsu ! So would you pleas g- "

,, Then train with me!" Natsu suggested, ignoring Lucys speech. He took Levys hand, pulled her out of her chair and was about to drag her out of the guild when a certain iron dragon-slayer stood before him.

,, Fuck off Salamander, she already has a training partner!" Gajeel growled at him.

,, Since when!" Natsu responded.

,, Since NOW!" Gajeel answered in annoyance.

,, That´s not fair metal-face ! I said it first!" Natsu shouted.

,, Don´t care!"

,,Whaaaat ?! You don´t have the right to do that!" Natsu burst out.

Levy sweat dropped. Natsu was still holding her wrist and she stood in the middle of the discussion or better said little fight.

Gajeel was a possessive person and he didn´t like it a bit that Natsu was holding Levys wrist.

,, I have all rights to be her training partner since I`M her boyfriend, So TAKE OFF YA´RE FILTHY HANDS FROM HER!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu and yanked Levys hand away from him.

The whole guild went silent at that.

Everyone was looking at Levy and Gajeel now.

,, Huh?" Was all Natsu got out.

,, LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy shouted at her best friend in disappointment.

,, Sorry Lu-chan, but we didn´t want to tell anyone for a while, to have some privacy." Levy said with an apologetic expression.

Jet and Droy were in a corner shocked. Laki tried to comfort Droy while Jet fainted.

,, That´s not an excuse Levy-chan! I´m your best friend and should know something like that!" Lucy said.

,, Shut it bunny-girl ! We just wanted to live in peace and don´t get bombarded with stupid questions and congrats. You and Salamander should know what we mean!" Gajeel said in annoyance.

Lucy and Natsu knew indeed what they meant. The first week was hell!

Mirajane aand the other girls were questioning her about random things. Erza threatening Natsu, not to break Lucys heart and take good care of her.

Boys were congratulating Natsu and made sometimes fun of him what was annoying.

The master made it a reason to celebrate which went on for almost three days!

,, I guess you´re right" Lucy said sweat dropping.

,, Yeah and now thanks to Gajeel our peace is over ..." Levy said and scowled at her so called boyfriend.

Gajeel sweat dropped at that. Mirajane and the other girls were squealing.

He knew that they would start with their questions any moment and he seriously didn´t want to let Levy suffer the way bunny-girl did because he couldn´t shut his mouth.

Levy saw the sparkles in the eyes of the girls too and had not prepared a plan to escape now. She knew that this time had come anyway, but hoped it would take just one more week till then.

Then Makarov said that it´s time to celebrate and everything went loud again.

Then something clicked in Gajeel. That was a good moment to escape!

Everyone started celebrating and didn´t pay attention to the couple anymore. Gajeel took the opportunity, took Levy by the hand and made a beeline to the exit.

,, You think it´s alright to do that?" Levy asked Gajeel in concern.

,, They will survive! Don´t tell me you want to go back there?!" Gajeel said and looked at her.

Levy shook her head hastily which made him grin.

,, As I thought gihi" Gajeel said chuckling.

,, Seriously, you HAD TO tell Natsu that you are my boyfriend didn´t you?!"

Levy said what made Gajeel stop and turn around to face her.

,, Tch! Wasn´t my fault ! I didn´t like the way he was holding you." Gajeel replied.

,,Aww was someone jealous eh?!" Levy sang happily.

,, I ain´t jealous shrimp! I just don´t want someone to touch something that is fucking mine!" He replied.

,, So am I you possession now ?!" Levy said with a frown.

,, Of course you are!" He said smirking.

Levy huffed at that. Gajeel liked to tease her and he did it more often since they got together.

Well two can play this game...

,, You were still jealous!" Levy continued, grinning.

,, Possessive!" Gajeel corrected.

,, The same!"

,, Ain´t !"

Levy shrugged at that and got annoyed when Gajeel started to say that dragon-slayer never become jealous and so on,

She got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto his to shut him up. When pulled away, she saw Gajeels surprised face which was quickly replaced with a evil smirk.

She yelped when Gajeel suddenly scooped her up and throw her over his shoulder.

,, Gajeel! What are you doing?" She asked in shock.

,, I think we should celebrate our relationship in private gihihi... " Gajeel replied.

Levys face went red at his statement. Gajeel was satisfied with her reaction and started sprinting towards his apartment.

They were absent in the guild for three dais which only annoyed the girls.

Levy and Gajeel knew that they had to go to Fairy tail and answer their questions.

But …

They weren´t in a hurry for that and took their time to have their own fun with each other.

* * *

Seriously !

I DON´T WANT TO END IT HEEEEEERE D': .

Should I write a bonus chapter about a training session from Levy with Gajeel ? :D Although I don´t think it will be a great one :P

What do you think ? ^^

REVIEW PLEAS


	10. Bonus chapter

Author´s note

Sorry for keep you waiting * bowing* I had guests yesterday and a little writing blockade for this chapter and today I was listening to the song ,, Take my hand" from Simple Plan which helped me somehow :D :P So I hope you will like it and won´t get disappointed. ^^

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Training session

Levy and Gajeel went to the forest to start their training, so no one would interrupt them.

,, Ready shrimp?" Gajeel asked, standing across from her.

,, Seriously ! Could you just stop calling me that!" Levy said annoyed.

,, Gihi, ok bookworm , ya´re ready?" Gajeel replied.

Levy huffed at that and concentrated her magic power.

She started glowing again and transformed into her dragon-slayer mode.

,, You sure about this?" Levy asked a little concerned about the possibility she could lose control again.

,, Don´t worry I´m here … " Gajeel replied smirking.

,, That´s why I´m worried !"

,, Shut it!"

Levy giggled at that. Gajeel didn´t like to show his feelings to others, but he had his own way to show his affection towards Levy.

,, Lets start !" Gajeel shouted and rushed to her.

,, Iron dragons lance: Demon logs!" Gajeel shouted and his right arm transforms into a large spearhead from which a large number of steel spears where flying towards Levy.

,, Earth dragon scales " Levy covered her body in rock scales. ,, Earth dragons protecting wing !" She said and a rock like shild appeared in front of her which prevented the spears to hit her.

,, Iron dragons club!" Gajeel said and hit the shild with full power which made it crumble.

,, Earth dragons wings!" On Levys back appeared brown dragon wings so she could fly in the air.

,, What the- " Gajeel said astonished.

,, Heh ... speechless ?" Levy said grinning.

,, Earth dragons claws" She said and turned her scales into needles which were shot in Gajeels direction.

,, Iron dragons roar " Gajeel said and destroied the needles.

Levy flew higher to dodge the blast.

After that she only continued dodging attacks, rarely attacking which got not unnoticed by Gajeel.

Gajeel got annoyed by that and transformed his legs into iron clubs and shot up towards Levy.

Levy wanted to attack him by instinct, but stopped herslf and put her wings before her to protect herself.

She succeeded to block the iron club which was aimed at her, but didn´t think about the fact that she needed her wings to fly and fell ( like a rock :D ).

She created a rock like cocoon to prevent her from pain.

When she got out of the cocoon, she yelped in surprise when Gajeel suddenly appeared before her, took a hold on her wrists and pinned her to the ground beneath him,

,, Stop holding back, damn it!" Gajeel said annoyed.

,, I´m not holding back!" Levy replied and struggled to get out of his grip.

,, Of course you are! You´re not fighting the way you did before!"

,, That´s because I was manipulated by Ivan and wanted to kill you!" Levy thought, frowning.

,, Listen ! Nothing terrible will happen when you use your power! Trust me kay ?!" Gajeel said, convincing her to use her power.

Levy was surprised by Gajeels behavior. He had a soft expression and a calm voice.

Levy just nodded, blushing when she realized their position.

,, Ok I´ve got it Gajeel ! Get off me!" Levy shouted when they staied in this position for some minutes and blushed even a deeper shade of red.

Gajeel just smirked at that and leaned in further, so their foreheads were pressed together.

,, Make me!"

,, Gajeel!" Levy said warningly.

When he didn´t obey she shot a wave of magic and pushed him away.

She stood up and approached him.

,, Earth dragons fist!" She shouted.

Gajeel dodged it and was taken aback when she kicked him onto his chest, making him crash onto a tree.

,, Gihi … That´s more like it , shorty." Gajeel said satisfied.

Levy smiled and started rushing to him again.

,, Iron dragons club " Gajeel said and Levy jumped away.

,, Earth dragons – Kyaaaa " Levy shrieked and duck in the last second to dodge a fire blast.

,, Fire dragons wings attack!" Natsu shouted and attacked her from above.

Levy was taken aback and suddenly didn´t know what to do to protect herself.

Gajeel ran in front of her and hit Natsu with his iron club.

,, The fuck ya´re doing here Salamander!?" Gajeel shouted at him.

,, I want to fight too metal-face!" Natsu replied.

,, Didn´t I already say NO!?" Gajeel said annoyed. ,, How do you know where we were anyway?"

,, Lucy told me " Natsu said.

,, How does know ... " Gajeel scowled at Levy, who blushed a little and averted his gaze.

,, Ya told her?!" Gajeel growled.

,, ... ,,

,, Shrimp !"

,, Okay , okay it could be that I told her about it ... " Levy mumbled.

,, Seriously, you are ... "

,, I´m what Gajeel !?" Levy narroved her eyes.

,, Tch, nothing.. " Gajeel replied and rolled his eyes.

,, Hph!" Levy frowned and went to Natsu.

,, Ok Natsu, I will train with you " Levy said smiling.

,, Really? Yosh!" Natsu said excited.

,, OI! The hell ya will !" Gajeel burst out and approached them. Levy just stick out her tongue.

,, Levy can train with who ever she want Gajeel ! Dont be selfish!" Lilys approached them.

,, Not ya too cat!" Gajeel said annoyed.

,, I´m all fired up" Natsu said and started burning.

,, Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu said and approached Levy.

,, Earth dragons fist!" Levy contered, they collided and were pushed away.

,, Yeah you´re strong Lev ! I´m impressed !" Natsu said and started smirking ,, Then I don´t have to hold back!"

Levy smirked and got into a fighting position.

Gajeel just stood there wide eyed . ,, Did he just call her Lev ?! The hell?!"

,, Fire dragons roar " Natsu shouted, not thinking about the risk of forest fire.

Levy took instinctively a deep breath in and countered with her ,, Earth dragons roar which was bigger then Natsus.

Natsus jaw dropped when his blast was swallowed by Levys, which was still rushing to him.

Natsu was send flying into some trees which were now atop of him.

Levy got worried and ran to him ,, Natsu ? Oh my god, are you ok?"

,, Y-yeah … " He said and pushed the trees away to stand up. His body was bruised and had some cuts on it.

,, Wow Levy ! I wish I had fought you back then, when we were fighting Ivan!" Natsu said astonished.

,, If ya were the one fighting her, you would have lost!" Gajeel replied.

,, I was told that you didn´t win either! She just collected her wits before you got killed!" Natsu replied.

,, What are ya trying to say, Salamander?!" Gajeel growled.

,, Don´t know ! That your not strong maybe!" Natsu said sarcastically.

,, The hell !? I´m much stronger than you are !" Gajeel burst out.

,, You wanna go for it metal-face!"

,, Bring it on, ash-brain!"

And with that both started fighting, ignoring their surroundings.

,, Well I thing the training is over now huh?!" Levy said sweat dropping.

,, They are such fools " Lily replied, shaking his head.

,, I´m going to get me something for lunch! Do you want to join me?" Levy asked the exceed.

,, I would love to !" He replied and both went back to the city, leaving the two fighting dragon-slayers.

* * *

Levy and Pantherlily ate in the guild and talked with Lucy, who got scolded by Levy for telling Natsu where they were.

They stayed in the guild till sunset and went to Gajeels apartment, since Lily lived with him.

,, Did the training with Gajeel help you a bit?" Lily asked curious.

,, Mhm, I can stay in my dragon-slayer mode for an hour now and don´t lose control over my attacks!" Levy said proudly.

,, That´s great !" Lily replied smiling at her. ,, And what about your solid script magic?"

,, Well I will keep using it. I´m still interested in old language and runes, so I will still make translating missions! … And … It´s somehow a legacy from my parents … " Levy said a tint of sadness in her tone.

,, I understand. " Lily said, nodding.

,, Well stay here as long as you wish." Lily said and went to his room ,, I´m going to sleep now !"

,, Now?" Levy said surprised, it was only 8 o´clock in the evening.

,, I have to wake up early for a mission. " Lily replied and closed his door.

Levy looked a little confused at the door, when suddenly a angry dragon-slayer stormed in.

,, There you are!" Gajeel shouted which made Levy jump up.

,, What ya´re thinking! Leaving me behind with that stupid Salamand-" Gajeel got cut off by levys hand over his mouth.

,, Shhh ! Lily is sleeping!" She said and pulled her hand back.

,, Now? " Gajeel asked surprised.

,, Well he said he has a mission tomorrow morning." Levy replied.

She walked to her back and lifted it up.

,, What are ya doing?" Gajeel asked.

,, Going home of course!" Levy replied and went, past Gajeel, to the door.

,, Ya´re staying here tonight !" Gajeel said and pulled her back by her collar.

,, But ..."

,, No buts ! It´s too late for a shrimp like you to walk around outside!" Gajeel replied grinning.

Levy huffed at that. ,, I´m strong anough to take care of myself ! " She replied and tried to get out of his grip, but got thrown over his shoulder.

,, Gajeel!" Levy growled.

,, When I say you stay, then you fucking stay!" He replied and started walking to his room.

,, But I have nothing to wear !" Levy said and saw an evil smirk on Gajeels face.

,, Gihi … I don´t mind ..." Gajeel said and got smacked on his head.

,, Alright , alright, tch ! I was just joking!" Gajeel said and throw Levy onto his bed.

He gave her one of his shirts which were big enough, ti cover her whole body. Levy went to the bathroom and made herself ready, meanwhile did Gajeel the same and put on only a pair of sleeping pants.

Levy blushed a little when she saw Gajeel with a bare torso which made him smirk widely.

They were in a relationship for three months now and she still blushed by the view of her half naked boyfriend.

,, Like what ya see shorty?!" Gajeel said chuckling when she blushed even more by his question.

She huffed, ignoring his question and climbed onto his bed and throw the blanked over herself. She rolled to her side, so Gajeel could only see her back.

He chuckled again and turned the light off, going to bed as well.

Gajeel wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little to him.

She turned around to face him, a gentle smile on her face. ,, I love you !"

Gajeels eyes widened at that. During this three months together, non of them said this words to the other.

,, Me too!" He said smiling.

,, Gajeel!"

,, I told ya , I won´t say it again!" He replied and kissed her.

,, You know that you are a big teddy bear on the inside. " Levy said cuddling.

,, The fuck ?!" Gajeel said blushing which made Levy giggle.

,, Good night Gajeel!" Levy said and kissed him as well.

,, Night shorty!" Gajeel said chuckling when Levy puffed her cheeks at the name.

Levy fell asleep fast. Gajeel looked down at the sleeping person in his arms and pulled her more to him, so her head rested on his chest.

Although she was a dragon-slayer and much stronger than before, she would always be the little script mage he met a year or eight years ago and would protect her, no matter what. Gajeel swear to himself and fell asleep too.

* * *

A/N

Well that´s the end now :'( Your reviews really encouraged me and I hope you liked my first fanfic ^^

Till next time :)


End file.
